


夏夜

by Navoki



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navoki/pseuds/Navoki
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, 兔赤 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	夏夜

夏夜总是挠人。

黑暗、燥热、和环绕的气息。

说不清是哪个因素让心下深埋的夏蝉决定在这一夜破土而出。假借糊涂的睡意伸出试探的手臂，像脱壳时小心翼翼振动的翅膀，直至触碰到桎梏外的光亮——木兔温热的身体。赤苇知道他没睡着，翻来覆去的声响和沉重的呼吸证明对方正与自己一同遭受着夏夜的折磨。太热了。热到想急切地剥光自己，将所有能见的和不能见的、可说的和不可说的、敞亮的隐秘的、统统都吐露出来。那副身体明显地震了一下，甚至连呼吸也变轻了，赤苇在黑暗中感到他翻过身，侧躺着面向自己。恰似蓄势待发的羽翼第一次感受到自由一样，滋长的渴望会使它拼尽全力，冲破牢牢束缚的躯壳，去拥抱那十七年一遇的风。

木兔觉得自己像是被施了个石化咒，除了快要跳出体内的心脏以外，他动弹不得。而罪魁祸首就是刚刚这个突然拥上来、此刻却把脸埋在他胸口装死的赤苇，永远客气，得体的赤苇。

…这也太犯规了吧…！为什么会突然抱上来啊？这是在做梦吗？是梦吗？不是吧木兔，已经到这种程度了吗？木兔真的开始怀疑，毕竟赤苇可是他梦里的常客。不对啊，我…根本还没睡着啊！啊？他脑袋昏昏，迷迷瞪瞪地环住怀中人的身体……是梦的话，他怎会感受到如此炙热的温度和如此真实的、并不算柔软却美妙得要死、和他羞于启齿的幻想中、一模一样的触感呢？……赤苇！是真的，是真的赤苇啊！

不想让前辈看到自己失态的样子。赤苇豁出去后就开始自暴自弃，抱着木兔不动了。我是在干什么啊……他开始后悔，开始编排合理的借口：做了噩梦、梦游症之类，或者直接装睡算了……下一秒，却感到环绕的臂膀覆上来，然后猛地收紧，对方似乎想把他嵌进身体里似的，使劲儿往怀里按。

赤苇仿佛听见了一场喧哗又盛大的蝉鸣。

心跳不会说谎。他的鼻尖感受着木兔胸腔里那颗疯狂乱舞的小玩意儿……跳得过于快了啊前辈。木兔紧贴在他背上的掌心像某种确认的印章，大力地在他心上盖下一个独属于他的戳儿。赤苇了然地笑了，心像棉花糖一样蓬松，柔软，又甜蜜。

他将自己从前辈怀里拔出来，在木兔热切地想要开口前虚虚掩住他的唇，“嘘——”，他伸出一根手指放在嘴边，又指指周围，示意他不要说话，大家还在睡觉。浅浅的呼噜声此起彼伏，他们错过了夏夜里这场无声告白。黑暗中只有两双眼睛在闪闪发亮，木兔一动不动地盯着他，舍不得眨眼，目光里的惊喜和喜爱几乎要溢出来，看得赤苇有些招架不住，错开了目光。

他们又抱在了一起。默契地、满足地、珍惜地。木兔还是很用力，这不能怪他，他太开心了，而且他力气本来就挺大，在他看来，喜欢的东西就是要牢牢抱紧才好。好棒，拥抱真是太棒了，和扣球一样棒。以后每天要抱十下，不，一百下。木兔立下了奇怪的决心。

赤苇纵容地放任他抱着，手掌隔着一层薄薄的布料摩挲着木兔健硕的背肌，把他的味道深深吸入肺里。木兔会知道吗？他所有的客气，不过是克制而已。但现在，他不再感到不安，也不用再为这个不可告人的秘密感到罪恶——再没有什么秘密了，他们心意相通。

明明是这么热的夏夜，两个滚烫的人却依旧不肯放开彼此。事实上，他们紧紧拥抱仿佛对方是个冰凉枕头。赤苇率先清醒过来，明天还要训练，该适可而止。不愧是枭谷冷静理智的可靠后辈。木兔就没有适可而止的概念，这里蹭一下那里贴一下，黏黏糊糊了好一会儿，才恋恋不舍地放开怀里的人。赤苇仿佛能看到他委屈巴巴的表情，眉毛都耷拉下来，像被淋湿了羽毛的猫头鹰。不禁为这小小的反应感到一丝不该有的窃喜，然而在负罪感到来之前，他福至心灵般地凑了上去——正正好好、分毫不差、完美无缺——一个蜻蜓点水的吻。罪加一等。他心想。

那一瞬间，木兔的脑中发生了一次宇宙大爆炸，火星溅得到处都是，燃遍了他的全身。

糟糕。他被点着了。各种意义上的。

赤苇也立刻敏锐地感受到了某处坚硬的质感，他脸一红，想开口说些什么。这回换木兔来捂他的嘴了，掩饰般地，生怕他说出什么惊天动地的话来。

我知道的啊！但是别说啊！不要说出来啊……这种事情！木兔内心崩溃。

赤苇藏在木兔掌心下的唇弯起来。啊…有点太恶劣了吧…他敷衍地谴责自己。他不好意思承认他对木兔的撩拨简直是无师自通，天赋异禀，这把火苗就像属于他的一次小小胜利。但果然还是应该有点负罪感比较好……

他放过木兔，乖乖躺回他的床铺，和那个着了火的人保持距离。帮忙是不可能的，其他人随时都有可能醒来，只能委屈一下木兔前辈自然降火了。这种事，晾一会儿总归会下去的。不过，明天或许会被要求补偿吧，赤苇想。他绝不承认自己有那么一点期待，一点点而已。

木兔也认命般地接受了这个惨绝人寰的结果，两人好似无事发生过一般规矩地躺在自己的地铺上。但他们都知道，有什么已经彻底改变了。这个夜晚，某种柔软的藤蔓悄然生长，将两人的心缠绵地维系在一起，再于那弯绕间生出一朵美丽的花来。

蝉鸣渐渐止息了，但仍有几只不知名的小昆虫在他们心尖上唱歌，婉转的，悠扬的，都足够欢愉。

啊，是指尖。指尖在跳舞。你前进一步，我后退一步，你前进一步，我也前进了一步：撞上啦，撞进怀里啦。于是，十指相扣。

就让他握着好了。手也好，心脏也好，不嫌弃的话，统统都拿去罢。

黑暗、燥热、和环绕的气息。

他们安心地闭上了眼。

“木兔——！”

“你的睡相也太差了吧！！！”

“对啊！你看你，都睡到咱们赤苇身上去了！”

“赤苇也太惨了吧”

“看着都重啊”

“喂，起——床——啦！”

在七手八脚的拉扯中，木兔终于从赤苇身上醒来了

“哈？才不是这样！是赤苇！是赤苇先靠过来的！”

“谁信啊！怎么看都是你贴过去的吧！”

“真的是赤苇啊——！不信你们问他——”

众人目光看向赤苇。后者揉揉眼，佯装不知情地耸了耸肩

“果然是你，木兔。”

一片赞同的附和之声

“Akaaaaaashi——？！”

今天的枭谷排球部也是一样的和谐。

夏夜啊夏夜


End file.
